


Beyond The Power of The Universe

by meilithewriter



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angels, Angels and Demons, Angst, Demons, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilithewriter/pseuds/meilithewriter
Summary: An angel and demon had fallen in love and the universe has to suffer.





	Beyond The Power of The Universe

His blade pressed against my throat. “Go ahead. Kill me. Add another ghost to haunt you,” I said, the metal piercing a layer of my skin just the tiniest bit to hurt. Fire blazed in his glare as he looked into my eyes, and I knew that every word and moment we shared together had become impossible for him to remember. 

Somehow that hurt more than the growing cut on my neck. 

“Everything will end when I kill you,” he growled. “This will all be over.”

I wanted to scoff. “If that’s what you really think, then go and see for yourself. Kill me and look out the window and you whisper to my ghost exactly what you find. The light will still be fading, and the fires will continue to burn. But, please, do what you will. Kill me if it makes you feel better about the mess you made.” 

I knew from the very beginning that falling in love with an angel was going to be a big mistake. The universe would never allow it. Youngjae and I both knew that much, and although we never truly pursued anything, we were punished nevertheless. 

And the world had to perish with us. 

The balance had been tipped. Love between angels and demons was forbidden, impossible even, and an ordinary friendship was just as beyond imaginable. How I found some sort of affection for him, even I am not sure of. But it had happened anyway, and now everything–time, space, life, and natural order–is falling apart. God had made a mistake, and he is starting again.

Screams echoed within the streets and as a demon, I could feel the fear and agony of the people outside running to the ones they love to feel any sort of comfort in the dying world. I almost take it in. The pain of others is the source of my strength, but what will it do when the tip of an angel’s sword is tearing at my skin? Even when the world is fading, I could not bear to hurt the one thing I love, even when his affection for me had fallen through the burning cracks of the ground. 

Everything was coming to an end and it was our fault. 

He spoke weakly, “I’m not the only one at fault. You tempted me. All of this,” he gestured to the space between our bodies. “was because of you, [Y/N].” 

“Or was it the other way around? Demons can’t love, Youngjae. You made the mistake of showing me how to,” I said. 

For a moment, I saw his eyes soften. Never have I told him how I truly felt. Admitting it was a sin even for a demon. But what did it matter now? For once in my life, I wished I was just a pesky human. They had boring lives. They lived and they died. But the moments they shared with their kind, even with their terribly short life spans, had been more eventful than all millennia I had experienced. Because they loved. And I could never. 

“Do you ever wonder how many times God recreated the universe?” I asked, blood dripping from my lips. Youngjae only stared at me. “We’ll never know. But imagine if it was because of an angel and demon falling in love again and again beyond his power. Imagine if it were us. Wouldn’t you want to destroy the world again?” 

Before he could say anything, I took his blade and pushed it deeper into my skin and I took my agony in.


End file.
